tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT/Usagi Yojimbo
[[Datei:IDW TMNT-UY 00.jpg|thumb|300px|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo]]Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo'' - Untertitel: "Namazu or The Big Fish Story" - ist eine Crossovergeschichte zwischen den Comicserien Usagi Yojimbo von Dark Horse Comics und Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 26. Juli 2017 *'Ausgabe:' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo (2017) *'Story, Zeichnungen und Text:' Stan Sakai *'Farben': Tom Luth *'Collection Design': Shawn Lee *'Editor': Bobby Curnow, Philipp R. Simon und Megan Walker *'alternative Cover:' Sergio Aragonés, Kevin Eastman, David Petersen *'Deutsche Veröffentlichung: 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles / Usagi Yojimbo - Namazu ''im November 2017 beim Dantes Verlag. Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste' *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Teenage Mutant Ninja Pepperoni" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Karai's Path, Part 1" Vorkommende Charaktere thumb|270px|Neu-alte KonfrontationenUsagi Yojimbo'' *Miyamoto Usagi *Kakera *Jei **eine Banditenhorde *Namazu *ein Holzfäller-Paar (Cameo) *Tokage (Cameo) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *IDW-Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter (erwähnt) *Mirage-Turtles (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|Ein ganz alltäglicher AnfangIrgendwo auf einer Hügelstraße in einem anderen Japan kämpft Miyamoto Usagi gegen eine Räuberbande, die eine Gruppe von Pilgern überfallen hat. Obwohl die Banditen in der Überzahl sind, kann Usagi sechs von ihnen töten und die restlichen Vier mit seiner Wildheit in die Flucht schlagen. Die Pilger bedanken sich bei Usagi für ihre Rettung, nennen ihn dabei seltsamerweise bei seinem Namen und erzählen ihm, dass ein "alter Mann" ihnen Bescheid gesagt hat, dass Usagi ihnen auf ihrem Weg beistehen würde. Neugierig lässt Usagi sich den Weg zu dieser geheimnisvollen Person weisen und macht sich unverzüglich auf die Suche nach ihr. thumb|left|180px|Das Wiedersehen mit KakeraDer Richtung folgend, die die Pilger ihm gewiesen haben, gelangt Usagi in eine Schlucht mit einem seichten Fluss, der ihn zu einer Grotte führen soll, in der der Alte ihn erwartet. Ganz plötzlich aber fängt die Erde an zu beben; es ist nur von kurzer Dauer, aber Usagi ist sich bewusst, dass es in der letzten Zeit ungewöhnlich viele solcher Beben gegeben hat. Er setzt seinen Weg fort und gelangt zu der Höhle, wo er vom Alten empfangen wird, der sich als niemand anderes als der Weise Kakera entpuppt."Shades of Green", Teil 1, 2 und 3 Dieser verlässt in Usagis Begleitung die Höhle und erzählt ihm unterwegs, dass er ein äußerst wertvolles Objekt bei sich trägt, welches er unbedingt zum Schrein von Tashima bringen muss. Allerdings hat er einen Verfolger, der alles daran setzt, ihn an der Vollendung seiner Aufgabe zu hindern; und um das zu verhindern, hat er Usagi zu sich geholt. Allerdings ist er sich auch sicher, dass Usagi alleine diesem Feind nicht gewachsen ist, und daher werden sie bei der Verteidigung des Objekts zusätzliche Hilfe benötigen. thumb|180px|Das Erscheinen der anderen TurtlesUsagi, der Kakeras Andeutung versteht, sucht vier Schildkröten aus dem Wasserlauf zusammen und bringt sie zu Kakera. Der Weise initiiert eine mystische Beschwörung, und inmitten eines Sturms elementarer Energie tauchen vier Ninja Turtles auf! Diese aber sind nicht diejenigen Turtles, mit denen sich Usagi vor langer Zeit angefreundet hat,"Turtle Soup and Rabbit Stew", "The Crossing" und "The Treaty" sondern vier ganz andere Gesellen, die ob ihrer plötzlichen Versetzung in eine fremde Welt und dem ungewöhnlichen Aussehen ihrer beiden Beschwörer sofort Abwehrhaltung einnehmen. Als Raphael impulsiv zum Angriff übergeht und Kakera ihn mit seinem Stab zusammenschlägt, gehen die restlichen Turtles ebenfalls in die Offensive und zwingen so Usagi und Kakera, sich zur Wehr zu setzen; ein Problem, das durch den beidseitigen Mangel einer gemeinsamen Sprache verschlimmert wird. Doch dann spricht Kakera ein Machtwort und schafft es dabei irgendwie, die Sprachbarriere zwischen den beiden Parteien wegzuwischen, worauf die Kampfhandlungen sofort abbrechen. thumb|left|180px|Die Legende von NamazuAuf dem weiteren Weg erklärt Kakera den Turtles, weshalb er sie zu sich gerufen hat, und zeigt ihnen das Objekt, welches er hütet: Das Fragment eines Steins. Doch handelt es sich dabei nicht um irgendeinen ordinären Stein, sondern um ein Bruchstück des Felsens Kanameishi, welches den legendären Riesenfisch Namazu seit seinem Kampf gegen [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takemikazuchi Kashima no Okami] in den Höhlen unterhalb der japanischen Lande festhält. Ein Teil des Felsens ragt in der Nähe des Kashima-Schreins aus der Erde, und von diesem Teilstück wurde einst ein Teil versehentlich von Kashima no Okami während eines Disputs zwischen den Göttern abgeschlagen. Diese Beschädigung hat Kanameishi im Laufe der Jahrtausende nach und nach geschwächt, so dass Namazu kurz davor steht, sich von seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien und ganz Japan durch die von ihm verursachten Erdbeben zu zerstören. Das Fragment hat während dieser Zeit unzählige Male den Besitzer gewechselt, bis Kakera es schließlich in seine Hände bekommen hat; und das Ziel des Weisen ist es nun, das Bruchstück wieder mit dem Mutterfelsen zu vereinen und so Namazu wieder außer Gefecht zu setzen. Jedoch hat er einen Feind, der dies verhindern will; einen Wahnsinnigen, der sich für einen Boten der Götter hält: Den dämonischen Jei. thumb|180px|Keine Widerrede!Jei ist seinerseits nicht müßig geblieben und hat alle Banditen der Gegend um sich versammelt, um den Erfolg seiner Mission zu garantieren: Die erneute Einsperrung Nazamus zu verhindern, und damit das ganze Land und alles "Böse" auf ihm zu zerstören. Einer der Banditen hat genug von Jeis wahnsinnigen Reden und will aussteigen; Jei aber lässt dies nicht zu, bohrt dem Mann seinen Speer in den Leib und saugt ihm die Lebensenergie aus, dass dessen Körper innerhalb von Minuten zu Staub zerfällt. Nachdem er nun die restlichen Briganten so wieder unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hat, macht er sich auf den Weg, um Kakera und dessen Begleiter vor dem Erreichen des Schreins einzuholen. thumb|240px|left|Der Augenblick der EntscheidungEtwas später treffen Kakera, Usagi und die Turtles beim Kashima-Schrein ein, doch dort werden sie bereits von Jei und seinen Helfershelfern erwartet. Während Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo sich um die Banditen kümmern, stellen sich Usagi und Leonardo Jei zum Duell und lenken ihn ab, so dass Kakera ungehindert den Kanameishi erreichen und mit dem Vereinigungsritual beginnen kann. Doch inmitten des Kampfes bricht auf einmal ein extrem heftiges Erdbeben aus; Jei kann Usagi und Leonardo zu Boden schlagen und so ungehindert zu Kakera vorstoßen, der in seine Zeremonie vertieft ist. Doch als er mit dem Speer zustößt, setzt Kakera das Fragment an seinen alten Platz zurück; eine unirdische Energie bricht aus dem Stein aus, verursacht eine Explosion... und dann geht das Erdbeben ganz sachte zuende. thumb|240px|Auf ein baldiges(?) WiedersehenAls die Freunde wieder zu sich kommen, finden sie nur noch Kakera in ihrer Gesellschaft; jedoch ist sein Arm, der von Jeis Speer getroffen wurde, zu einer schwarzen Klaue verdorrt. Von Jei selbst ist nur noch sein zersplitterter Speer übrig geblieben; die überlebenden Banditen haben längst das Weite gesucht, und der Kanameishi ist tiefer in den Boden eingesunken und hat Namazu somit wieder eingesperrt. Da ihre Aufgabe nun erfüllt ist, schickt Kakera die Turtles wieder zurück in ihre eigene Welt; Usagi sammelt die Schildkröten wieder ein und verabschiedet sich von Kakera, bevor er aufbricht, um die Schildkröten im nächsten Gewässer wieder in die Freiheit auszusetzen. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT/Usagi Yojimbo: Expanded Edition'' HC (April 2018), mit Neuauflage von "The Treaty" *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 9, August 2019 *''Usagi Yojimbo/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Complete Collection'' (September 2018) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo'', "Namazu: Die Geschichte vom Riesenwels" (1. November 2017) Siehe auch *''Usagi Yojimbo'' und ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (IDW) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Usagi Yojimbo) Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics)